1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dust-proof mechanical element, more particularly to a dust-proof housing device for a bearing assembly, and to a bearing assembly including the dust-proof housing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bearing assembly includes two housing-half walls 11 that abut against each other, an outer ring 12 that is disposed between the two housing-half walls 11, an inner ring 13 that is separately inserted in the outer ring 12, a plurality of balls 14 movably disposed between the outer and inner rings 12, 13, and two dust-proof rings 15 that are disposed between the outer and inner rings 12, 13 on two axially opposite sides of the balls 14, respectively. By virtue of the dust-proof rings 15, the balls 14 of the conventional bearing assembly can be isolated from environmental contaminants, and thus, the balls 14 can be prevented from locking or being damaged.
However, when the environmental contaminants are massively accumulated, the environmental contaminants gradually shove the dust-proof rings 15 and enter into the conventional bearing assembly. In view of this, there is still a need for further improvement of the conventional bearing assembly.